toastmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guest do pay please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details President: Graham Nicholls at graham.nicholls@za.didata.com VP Education: Martin Barnard at Martin.C.Barnard@SHELL.com VP Membership:'''Carla Sargo at carla@consology.com '''VP Public Relations: Lynda Skinner at lyndas@3fifteen.co.za Treasurer: Tiaan Otto at tiaan@otto.za.net. Secretary: Andre Reyneke at areyneke@hunterdouglas.co.za Sergeant at Arms: David Hardingham at David.Hardingham@fnbib.co.za IPP: Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za Visitors are most most welcome to attend meetings and take a friend. President's Theme My theme for this year is 'Active Communication': communication is an integral part of Toastmasters, but also of our daily lives; both private and business. ‘Communication’ is a skill and to learn that skill we must 'actively' work upon all of its elements; an important one being listening. We often concentrate on what we want to say, but don’t listen to others. In the words of Stephen Covey, “Seek first to understand, and then be understood.” Last year we looked at Speaking, Listening, Thinking. This year I would like us to consider a change, small in format but huge in its impact on Active Communication: Listening, Thinking, Speaking. Unsolicited Rave Reviews!! 20th July 2006 Hi Linda, Thanks for the email.I must say that of all the clubs I have visited, your club has been the best.We felt welcome and at home. I will definately join because you guys are so full of life and I am inspired to be part of such a great bunch. I look forward to our next meeting, and hope to attempt my first CC presentation. Wish me luck. Thanks again Gcinile Mamba = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to the Toastmasters wiki main page or to the Toastmaster's web site. For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to the District 74 web site. * District 74 news and the District 74 category * To find another club: see the clubs category or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * To look for a contest or contest results near you: see the contests category If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, you'll find some here. You'll find tips for each assignment, ideas on how to choose a topic, even a section on humour and table topics. You can find more on the main page of our wikia. Special Toastmasters Events For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or the contest category for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = Wednesday 19th July - First of the New Committe 'Wed 19 July:' Good Morning Everyone! What an excellent meeting we had last night! The meeting was led by Narina Uys, who did a splendid job of keeping us all on time, whilst providing insightful information about meetings for our guests. I presented the toast and of course, who else could I have toasted but Nelson Mandela, who turned 88 on the 18th of July! Rob Crothall was our word master and umm-counter and did a fine job of drawing our attention to our word-mishaps but also providing us with positive feedback and useful advice. The word was "innocuous". Both Peter Lutukai and Mahomed Bux, our speakers for the evening sent out calls to action. Peter spoke on the topic of personal safety while Mahomed's speech was on the topic of crime. They were evaluated by Sibu Mntambu, who was also the chief evaluator, and me. This was Sibu's first shot at being chief evaluator and she did very well indeed. Ewa Krysztopnis was our timekeeper. This was our first speaking meeting of the year and was highlighted by the educational talk provided to us by our Vice President Education, Martin Barnard. This was centred around commitment and setting our goals for the year. Our President, Graham Nicholls, did a fine job with his impromptu mini-educational on the Distinguished Club Programme and our related goals. Each member present also completed activity sheets, committing themselves to participating in club activities and achieving personal goals (Which is why we all joined in the first place). Twelve active club members attended. I know there are more of you out there, and urge you to contact Martin immediately and submit your goals for the year. A club is only as good as its members and we have a great club. Participation is essential to the success of this club! Last but not least, I would like to welcome Coralie Rutherford and Sonja van Niekerk to our ranks. Corelie attended her third meeting with us last night and Sonja her first (she joined last night!). I'm sure we are all looking forward to their first speeches. Also attending were Gcinile Mamba who showed strong interest in joining, and her sister Snetemba. We are looking forward to seeing you both again. Lynda Skinner VPPR 4th Dimension 'Mon 7 August' Toast: Toastmaster: Angnes Lutukai Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1:'''Lynda Skinner C&L2 (5-7 minutes) '''Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Mon 23rd August' Toast: Toastmaster: Angnes Lutukai Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1:Lynda Skinner C&L2 (5-7 minutes) Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests